


Changes

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: The feelings are there between both of them.  But something changes.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> May fic... sorry for the delay.

Finn is looking over some of his pictures on the computer when there’s a knock on his door.  He frowns as he looks at the clock.  He definitely isn’t expecting anyone.  He walks over and pulls the door open.  “Hey,” he says when he sees Bayley standing there.

 

“Hi,” Bayley says.  “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“Not at all.  Just looking through some pictures.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  I was just going to see if you wanted to come up and have dinner?  Pizza and movies?”

 

Finn smiles.  “That sounds good.  What time?”

 

“Six?  We can make our own pizzas.”

 

“That sounds great.”  He leans on the doorjamb as Bayley beams up at him.  “Anything I can bring?”

 

“Just yourself.”

 

“That I can do.”

 

“Great.  I’ll let you get back to your pictures and I need to get back to work.  I’ll see you later.”  She gives him a small wave before turning and making her way back downstairs.

 

Finn bites down on his bottom lip as he closes his door.  He loves spending this time with Bayley.  She hadn’t run when she found out about Cassidy, which he was beyond thankful for.  There have been plenty who turned him away after finding out about her.  Most of which he hadn’t even been romantically interested in.  It’s different with Bayley though.

 

When six o’clock rolls around, Finn is standing outside Bayley’s door waiting for her to answer.  He smiles when she opens the door.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Bayley responds.  “Come in.”  She steps to the side to let him walk in.  “I figured we could get our pizzas going.”

 

He nods.  “That sounds good.”  He notices that the table is set up with several bowls of pizza toppings.  “You went all out.”

 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”  She smiles at him.  “And I’ll use some of the left over veggies for a pasta salad or something.”

 

“Always a good plan.”  He gestures to his feet.  “Is it okay if I take my shoes off?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Finn follows Bayley over to the table after slipping out of his shoes.  “Did you make the dough yourself?”

 

“Normally I do, but I didn’t today.  I knew I wouldn’t have the time so I just got the premade stuff.”

 

“I was kidding.”  Finn chuckles.  “You must be Wonder Woman.”

 

Bayley blushes.  “Well, I wouldn’t say that.  All right, have at it.  Anything you want.”

 

He nods as he looks around the table.  “I don’t even know where to start.  Well, I mean the sauce obviously.  And then the cheese.  But over that.”  He smiles at Bayley.

 

“Well, you can always make another one after you finish this one.”  She nudges him before she moves to start making her own pizza.

 

After they get their pizzas in the oven, they both walk over to where Bayley has a few movies pulled out.  “I have more than this,” Bayley says.  “Just thought this is where we’d start.  But if you don’t want to watch any of these we can look through my others.” 

 

Finn nods as he picks up the stack.  He smiles once again when he sees the Star Wars.  He holds it up.  “How about this?” he asks.

 

Bayley smiles.  “That’s perfect,” she answers.  “I haven’t watched it in forever.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

They start the movie as they wait for their pizzas to cook.  Finn can’t help but sneak glances over at Bayley.  This woman is perfect.  He can’t believe how lucky he is just to be able to call her a friend.

 

“So what’s your plan for pictures tomorrow?” Bayley asks.

 

“I was thinking about heading to the mill again,” Finn answers as he looks over at her.  “There’s something about that place.”

 

She smiles.  “Don’t have to tell me twice.  I love going there.”

 

“You gonna join me?”

 

“I probably can.”

 

“Great.”

 

“There’s a chance of rain, but not supposed to be bad.”

 

“That’s fine.  It’ll be nice to get some rain shots too.  Maybe we’ll even have some storms at some point so I can capture those moments too.”

 

She smiles.  “It’s always a possibility.  However, I will not be responsible if you get injured while out in a storm.”

 

He chuckles.  “I wouldn’t think of blaming you.”  He looks over to the kitchen when he hears the timer go off.  He watches Bayley stand up.  “Need help?”

 

“No.  Probably not quite done yet.”  She pulls the oven door open and moves the pizzas around a bit.  “Few more minutes.”

 

“Okay.”  He watches as she sits down again.  “You like to cook?”

 

She nods.  “I do.  I just never have anyone to cook for.  Not as much fun to cook for just myself.”

 

“I get that.”

 

“Do you cook?”

 

“Nothing fancy, but I can cook.”

 

“What’s your favorite thing to cook?”  She wrinkles her nose.  “You don’t mind talking while we watch the movie, do you?”

 

He shakes his head.  “Not at all.  I like being able to talk still.  Besides, I’ve seen these movies so many times I can probably recite them.”

 

“Me too!”

 

“As for my favorite thing to cook.  My Gran’s beef stew.”

 

Bayley smiles over at him.  “Have you made it for her?”

 

“I have.  A couple times.  The first time it was a bit of a disaster, but then she told me her secret ingredient.”

 

“At least she told you.”

 

He nods.  “I got lucky with that.  It took several times of asking before she finally gave in.  I just had to promise that I wouldn’t tell anyone for a long time.”

 

“No one has guessed what it is?”

 

“My Mom apparently knows.  But other than that?  I have no idea.  I’m sure my aunts have figured it out.  Honestly, after she told me what it was I kicked myself.  I should have known it before then.  But I didn’t.”

 

“And I’m sure that’s how she wanted it.”

 

“Oh for sure.”

 

The rest of the evening goes by in much the same manner.  They continue talking about anything and everything while they eat and watch the movie.  Bayley has never felt like this with anyone before Finn.  But there’s just something about the man that makes everything come with ease.

 

*******  
  
Finn steps out onto the porch and looks out at the rain as it continues to fall.  He lets out a soft breath as he leans against one of the pillars.  He had hoped he’d get to snap photos in the rain.  It’ll add depth to his project.  He glances back when the door opens, smiling when he sees Bayley step out.

 

“Hey,” Bayley says.  “I figured I’d find you out here.”

 

Finn smiles again and nods.  “You figured right,” he says.  “Did I miss something inside?”

 

“Not at all.  Just wanted to see what your plan was today.  I remember you mentioning that you wanted to get some pictures in the rain.”

 

“You remember correctly.  I was actually just thinking about going to grab my things now.”

 

Bayley nods.  “It’s a good day for it.  It’s supposed to rain most of the day.”

 

“Good.”  He smiles.  “Can you join me?”

 

She smiles widely.  “If you want me to.”

 

“I would like that.”

 

“I have a couple things I need to get done first.  But after that I’m free.”

 

“Great.”  Finn smiles again; it’s something he finds himself doing often around Bayley.  “Let me know when you’re ready.  I think I’m going to stay out here for a bit.”

 

“Will do.”  She gives him a quick wave before heading back inside.

 

Bayley sits down behind the desk and lets out a heavy breath.  She shouldn’t be falling for him, but it’s definitely too late for that.  She’s already fallen for him.  How is it possible to feel like this for a man she knows will be leaving again?  He lives across the ocean; nowhere near Iowa.  A relationship like that could never work out.

 

Finn watches Bayley walk up to the old mill and lifts his camera to snap a few photos.  He loves the way the rain is falling perfectly around them.  There isn’t much that could make this better right now.  He follows Bayley inside and up to the second floor.  Just like every other time they’ve been here, he makes sure to get a picture with Bayley. 

 

“You aren’t adding these pictures to your project, are you?” Bayley asks.

 

“Haven’t decided yet,” Finn answers winking at her.  “No, I’m not.  Just want to have them for me.  You okay with that?”

 

“Yeah.”  She smiles at him.  “I figured you’d ask me if you wanted to use them in your project.”

 

He nods.  “I would ask you.”  He watches as she moves to the window.  He could watch her all day if it were possible.

 

She turns and looks at Finn.  “I’m glad you let me come with you.  I love being able to watch you at work.”  She blushes a little at her comment.

 

“Good to know.”  Finn smiles at her.  “I’ll take you every time I come out if you’re available.”

 

Bayley steps outside a short time later.  She stops as she lets the rain fall down on her.  She glances over when she sees Finn stop beside her.  “I love the rain.”

 

Finn smiles at her.  “I noticed.”  He watches as she looks skyward again.  She’s far too beautiful for him.  But…  Finn grabs Bayley’s wrist and turns her toward him.

  
“Finn…”  Before she can finish, Finn leans down and kisses her softly.  She gasps but doesn’t pull back.  Instead, to her surprise, she slides her arms around him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Finn says after he finally pulls back.  He licks his lips as she steps away from her completely.  “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Why not?” Bayley asks.  She watches Finn as he rubs the back of his neck.  “It’s obvious that we both wanted that.”

 

“I’m leaving next week, Bayley.”

 

“You don’t think I know that?  But that doesn’t mean we…”

 

“I don’t do one night stands.”

 

“Neither do I.”  She stares at him.  “Is that what you think I want?  I thought you knew me better than that.”

 

“Bayley…”

 

“Forget it.  I should get back to the inn.  I have to make sure rooms are getting cleaned.  Thank you for letting me come with you.”  She walks past him and makes her way toward the inn.  Is that really what he thought?  She’s sure that she never gave off the one night stand kind of vibe.  It’s definitely not something she’s interested; even with Finn.  Maybe she had their friendship wrong.  No, she knows that’s not the case, because up until the kiss everything had been fine.  So why did it change?  What did she do to make Finn believe all she wanted was a one night stand?

 

Finn walks into the inn and looks over at the reception desk.  He frowns when he sees someone other than Bayley sitting there.  Letting out a soft breath, he steps over.  “Hi,” he says.  “Do you know where Bayley is?”

 

“Bayley took the rest of the day off,” Sasha answers looking up at Finn.  “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“No, that’s okay.  I needed to talk to her.  Thanks.”  He makes his way upstairs.  He thinks about heading up to Bayley’s place but instead goes to his own room.  He’ll talk to her soon, but it may be a good idea to give her some space before he does.  He just hopes that she’ll talk to him.


End file.
